brickbronzefandomcom-20200213-history
Appendix:Brick Bronze Walkthrough/Chapter 13
Chapter 13 — Eclipse's Raid! Jake is Captured! Now that you’ve beaten the gym, head back to Uncle Gerald’s shop, the Poké Ball Emporium. Tess will meet you there and they will tell you that Jake, when he saw Team Eclipse head for Anthian Park, ran out to stop them alone and got captured. That orange ship you saw must have been Team Eclipse! Gerald then gives you the Basement Key, which lets you access Anthian Sewer. You follow Tess down to the sewer, but she remembers you may need last minute supplies. Now is where you should heal your Pokémon and pick up some potions, because the sewer is full of scientists and wild Pokémon ready to battle! Now that you’re prepared, meet Tess by the basement and go save Jake! Anthian Sewer After you enter the sewers, there will be many Wild Pokémon Encounters and Double Trainer Battles here. If you take the correct path, this should be easy. Remember to pick up a Dubious Disk that can evolve Porygon2 into Porygon-Z by a slime pit in the middle of the sewers. TM36 Sludge Bomb and Black Sludge can also be found here. You may want to catch some Pokémon here, but maybe you want to save Jake more. Either way, when you end up outside, you join Tess in Anthian Park, where Team Eclipse is, and run off to save Jake. Now begins a very long cutscene... |- |- }} |- }} |- |Item5%=Black Sludge}} |- |Item5%=Smoke Ball}} |- }} |- |Item5%=Electirizer}} |- There are some wild -type Pokemon and -type Pokemon to catch here. The rarest one being the Elekid which evolves into Electabuzz at Level 30 and it will evolve into Electivire if you trade it while it holds a Electirizer which you can get it from Anthian Park which is inaccessible during this time. |- |- |- |- |- |- }} |- }} |- }} |- |- }} |- }} |- }} |- }} |- |- }} |- }} |- }} |- }} |- |- }} |- }} |- }} |- }} |- |- }} |- }} |- }} |- }} |- }} |- |- }} |- }} |- }} |- }} |- VS Eclipse Boss When you arrive you see some Eclipse admins and grunts interrogating Jake. At first, they don’t seem to see you, but Jake does. He is surprised, and the Team Eclipse members turn around and see you. They talk about how a few kids aren’t going to stop their plans and such, and then someone mentions the boss. Then the door at the front of the airship opens and Professor Cypress walks out! He says that he was treated badly as a child, and Pokémon were his only friends. He thinks that people treat them badly, so he formed Team Eclipse to make a new world where Pokémon ruled. Then Eclipse Admin Tyler arrives, and Cypress orders everyone to get in the ship. He is about to follow, but Tess stops him and makes you battle. Before the battle starts, though, the wild Absol appears! Tess notices it has a Mega Stone, so she gives you her Keystone, and you have to select a Pokémon to take off your team to make room for Absol. His Mega Evolution will prove to be a great help to you in the coming battle, because Cypress has 6 level 50 fully-evolved Starter Pokémon. Though it is recommended you train so that your Pokémon are ready for this battle. |- and clearing Anthian Sewer''}} |- |- }} |- }} |- }} |- }} |- }} |- }} |- VS Tyler When you beat Cypress, he says that the battle didn’t matter, because the bombs he planted will still destroy Anthian City! He is so confident he even gives you the key to the power core, where the bombs are planted! He rushes off, and Team Eclipse leaves, taking Jake with them. Then the city starts to shake...and fall... is the world ending!? But then your Bronze Brick glows, and Dialga and Palkia appear! They send you and Tess back in time so that you can stop Eclipse Admin Tyler from planting the bombs! Now you are back in the sewer, but since time is stopped, there are no trainer battles or Wild Pokémon encounters. Go to the core and unlock the door. Now time should resume. Interrupt the Eclipse Admin’s work, and he will challenge you to a battle. He has 5 Pokémon with the move Explosion, which makes the user faint, but has 200 power! Ghost Type Pokémon are immune, though. When you beat him, he runs away with the bombs. You have saved Anthian City! |- |- |- |Attack1=Explosion}} |- |Attack1=Explosion}} |- |Attack1=Explosion}} |- 13